The Birth of Nations
by FLYINGSQUIRREL527
Summary: Spain gets Prussia pregnant after a night of drinking, and a teenage greece is pregnant as well. Plus, Rome and Germania are Greece's parents? WARNINGS: OOC, mpreg, emo greece, and prussia's awesomeness.


prussia sat on his couch, a tear in the corner of his eye threatening to make its way over the edge of his lower lid. he wiped it away with the back of his hand and gazed over at the empty cans, tossing another one into the pile.

Antonio hummed softly as walked over to the albinos house, knocking on the door. He crossed his arms and he tilted his head to one side

prussia sniffed and wiped his tears away, not bothering to get up, but antonio could hear him in there.

He frowned softly and he opened the door, stepping inside and closing the door behind him "Prussia? Are you here?" He walked into the living room

Prussia just nods, forgetting spain cant hear him and opens another can of beer, taking a sip of his seventh one today.

He looked around the house until he spotted the blonde, frowning softly "Prussia, how much have you drank today? What's wrong?"

I...I only drank seven cans... Everyone thinks I'm annoying...

He frowned and he gently petted the males hair before sitting down "you're not annoying.."

"So says one person..." Gil says, scooting closer to spain, softly hick -uping

"I'm sure not everyone thinks you're annoying." He smiled at the male "but I do think you've had a bit too much to drink.."

"But Spaaaiiinn!" He whines, reaching for the beer that antonio had just taken from his hand, "Just let me finish this last one."

He loses his balence however, and ends up falling into the spaniards lap

He sighed softly and he looked down at the male "you look pretty pathetic right now~"

Gil looks up at spain with big puppy dog eyes, then burrys his face in spains clothes.

He flinched softly and he reached Down,petting the males hair and smiling

Prussia leans into his touch, cuddleing closer to him, not feeling so lonly any more.

He smiled "feel better now then?~" he handed the male the beer back

"Ja, a little." he says with a small smile, offering the other man a beer.

"Ah, thank you~" he smiled and took the beer, sipping it

"Spain?" he asks, looking up at the other man. "You said you don't think I'm annoying... what... what do you think of me?" he takes another sip of his beer.

"Well, I think your funny, charming, and you can be kind when you want to be~" he smirked softly

Prussia smiles and puts his arms around tony. "Thank you spain!"

"It's alright~" he Smiled and yawned slightly

"Am I awesome?"

"Si, you are awesome~" he chuckled softly and he nodded

Prussia's smile grew. "What about cute?

"Yeah, you are." He smiled

Prussia glomps him, jumping into spains lap nearly causing him to spill his beer.

He blinked in surprise and he smiled "calm down~" he hummed softly

"sorry" he says, finshing off the can of beer and reaching for another one.

"It's alright." He frowned and stooped the male "no more.."

"But I swear to drunk, I'm not god!" he slurs

He frowned "no, you're drunk."he shook his head "you should go to bed."

"But I'm not sleepy!" he whines, burrying his face in spains neck.

He shivered softly and he stood up, taking the males hand "come on... Lets get you to bed.

Prussia followed spain to his room on wobbly legs, nearly tripping several times.

He helped the male to bed, smiling as he did. He sat the male on te bed "do you want to get changed?"

"Ja" gil said, clumsly fumbling with the buttons on his shirt.

He reached over and he helped the male unbutton. His shirt "there.. Where are your pyjamas?"

gil looked around his room then face palmed. "verdammit! their in the washing machine." he mutters

He left the bedroom, humming as he did

Gil waits for him a moment before siping under the covers.

He came back into the bedroom, carrying his clothes "here~"

Gil looked up at him from benieth the covers, "Spain, I don't want to sleep by my self." he slurs.

"Hm? Well, then I can sleep here, I guess.." He smiled softly

"YEA!" prussia says, making room for spain in his bed.

He sat on the edge of the bed before lying down, smiling lightly

Gill, having compleatly forgotten about his pajamas, snuggles up next to him, placing his head on antonio's chest and arm around his sholder.

He blinked in surprise "do you want to get changed...?"

"Nein. Its too hot for pajamas anyway."

"Alright.." He smiled and unbuttoned his shirt a little

prussia smiled and burried his face in antonio's neck, then gets a devious idea. he smirks and then slowly runs his tounge along spains adem's apple.

He gulped slightly and he shivered "o-oh... What... What are you doing...?"

"Tasting you." he says, licking his jaw.

He moaned slightly "r-right.." He nodded and he clenched his fists slightly

Prussia smiles and ducks beneith the covers, slowly undoing spain's pants

"H-hey... What are you doing?" He sat up, staring at the covers

Prussia smirks. "I want to taste this part too." he says, licking the head of his cock.

His eyes widened and he bucked his hips "a-ah...!" He shuddered softly

gil smirks and takes the head into his mouth, and moves his head up along the shaft, taking the whole thing in his mouth, doing his best not to gag.

He squeezed his eyes shut, moaning out and bucking his hips "f-fuck..."

Prussia sucks it and runs his tounge along it before withdrawling to suck on three of spains fingers instead.

He stared at the albino "what... What now..?"

"I want to feel you now." he says, removing his fingers from his mouth and guiding his hand to his enterance."

He stared at the male before he slowly pushed his fingers into the albino...

gilbert couldn't stop a moan from escaping his lips as his fingers slowly slid into him,

He spread his fingers apart slowly and he smiled

"Please spain, put it in! Please!" he begged, barly corhearent.

He pulled his fingers back and he slowly pushed his length into the albino, shuddering as he did

Gilbert moaned and threw his arms around spain.

He kissed the male deeply and he shivered, thrusting roughly into the male

Prussia moaned and burried his face in the crook of spain's neck as his prostate was hit dead on, enjoying the feeling of having spain inside him.

He shuddered and he reached down, grasping the albinos shaft, rubbing it roughy in time to his thrusts

Gilbert gripped spain tightly, holding onto him for dear life as spain stroked his shaft and pounded into him.

"H-harder" he begged

"You are so needy.." He muttered and thrusts harder, growling as he did

Prussia moans, and bites his own hand to stiffel the sounds escaping his lips but the soft moans and squeels continued to pour out though, dispite his best efforts to silence them.

He narrowed his eyes and he continued to thrust, growling softly as he did

gill moans and writhes beneith spain, unable to form cohearent sentances at this point, he barely pieces together the words "...best...ever Ngh!...had... Aah!"

gill moans and writhes beneith spain, unable to form cohearent sentances at this point, he barely pieces together the words "...best...ever Ngh!...had... Aah!"

"Y-you're not making any sense..." He thrusted deeper and he shuddered "I-I'm close.."

"AAAhh! me too!" he moans.

He thrusted harder into the male and he growled, gritting his teeth as he came

Prussia, feeling his seed within him, came all over their stomachs and chests.

He panted slightly and he pulled back "how was that..?~"

"Amazing" he says, gasping for air, eyes starting to grow heavy.

He closed his eyes slowly and he yawned "rest then...~"

"Ja, but stay with me, OK?" he asked, clinging to spain in a very needy manor.

He huffed quietly and he nodded, smirking at the albino "mhm.."


End file.
